


I Won't Ever Disappear

by reiwata



Series: Those Who Stay [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, Gen, Takes place post Birthright mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come in.” a weary voice called from within. When the blond entered, Leo’s face shifted into a smile, tired and sad, but a rare smile nonetheless. “Yes, Odin? Or shall I call you Owain? I’ve been expecting this. I suppose this is to be one of the last times I am to see you then? I’ve been dreading the thought, but I know you have to disappear one day.” He sighed as he looked up from where he was seated as his retainer.</p>
<p>Odin sucked in a deep breath. “No.” he answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Ever Disappear

It was truly heartbreaking. To have to watch his lord go through so much suffering in such a short time.

 

It started when Kamui left. Even if Leo tried to hide it, his retainers could tell he was heartbroken that his brother would choose the Hoshidans he’d just met over his Nohrian family, who’d been by his side for so long. Odin was even more extravagant in his acting for a while after, in a desperate attempt to possibly cheer up the prince, possibly make him laugh, or at least crack a smile.  Nothing worked.

 

It got worse when the poor boy was dispatched to kill Kamui--to murder his own brother. Niles and Odin were at his side, promising to support him no matter what he did. The prince swore he would kill him, but he didn’t.

 

The two loyal retainers stayed by Leo’s side in his exile, knowing that if he were to return to the castle, he would be punished for his failure--that punishment was death. They would not allow him to return should he suggest it.

 

Both retainers were there for the prince when he lost, not one, but two of his siblings. At first, the blond showed no reaction to it, tried not to for a long time. One day Odin snuck into his room. He told his lord to cry; cry, he said, because it doesn’t make you stronger to bottle it up. A strong man will let himself feel what he feels and will grow stronger by accepting it, not by denying it. Odin told him of a time he thought not mourning the loss of a family member would make him a stronger, when it in fact, made him weaker. When Leo finally let it out, they cried together.

 

And now, a time that should be peaceful for Leo, he received dreadful news instead. His sister was going to leave. She didn’t want to rule, so she passed the role of king onto her little brother instead. Odin recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same one he had seen in Lucina’s eyes before--the look of one who’s young, and scared and not ready to have all this responsibility forced upon them, but is accepting of it anyway.

 

Odin and Niles were all the young prince, now king, had left. If Odin hadn’t already made his choice, it would be made right now, and it would be the same choice he had decided on before.

 

Leo was rather busy for a while, and Odin found himself with hardly a chance to speak with him. But eventually he found his lord when he wasn’t swamped with things he shouldn’t have to deal with. Taking a deep breath, Odin knocked on the door to the king’s quarters. “Come in.” a weary voice called from within. When the blond entered, Leo’s face shifted into a smile, tired and sad, but a rare smile nonetheless. “Yes, Odin? Or shall I call you Owain? I’ve been expecting this. I suppose this is to be one of the last times I am to see you then? I’ve been dreading the thought, but I know you have to disappear one day.” He sighed as he looked up from where he was seated as his retainer.

 

Odin sucked in a deep breath. “No.” he answered.

 

“No?”

 

“I promised, you may remember, to remain your retainer always. I would much rather do that at your side.” the blond elaborated. “After all, as the new king of Nohr, you’ll need all the help you can get, and I cannot so easily do that from another world.”

 

“Odin…” Leo spoke quietly, “You don’t have to do this… If it’s because you feel bad for me--”

 

“I made my decision a long time ago milord.” Odin felt bad interrupting, but he couldn’t bear the idea of Leo continuing that thought. “What happened recently only solidified it further in my mind that I was making the right choice. So  _ please _ , milord. Allow me to continue serving you.”

 

“Well then,” Leo replied with a sigh, “I suppose it would be bad diplomacy to refuse a personal request from the prince of Ylisse.” The smile the king showed then was one of the few times Odin had seen an actual happy smile from his lord. He was joking with him! Odin almost couldn’t believe it. Odin grinned back.

 

“Indeed, milord, I would advise that you accept his generous offer.”

 

“Well, on my most trusted retainer’s advice, then, I suppose I must accept. You aren’t going to disappear then?”

 

“Correct. I promise, Leo, I won’t ever disappear.”


End file.
